ΦDrake Hellsing
φDrake Hellsing is Mecha-cast Created by the Intergalactic.Intelligence.Agency to destroy the rebellion.He is usually seen as an villan.He really hates ghost.He may look evil but he protected Calix Fudo's parents on the battlefield when he was on a mission to take them out.DrakeΩ, ΘDrake and (Alpha)ΑDrake even tried to destroy ΦDrake when he did.Phantom agent Noa Ota was the head engineer on the creation of all of the Drake projects.Texas Law was ΦDrake's partner until he was offed by Don Tol'ox himself.ΦDrake was one of the first to take suspicion on the I.I.A besides Noa Ota,Texas Law and The Rebellion.He doesn't trust Gonzo but he tolerates him but doesn't like him.See The Conspiracy Cult for more information on what the I.I.A is doing to the dead bodies of soldiers. Amaterasu-sama told ΦDrake that Calix is the one who'll save the world. Personality He's all about Justice and righteousness.He looks mean but he's just a big softy on the inside.He is heroic and brave and the only one who can take on Gonzo Bravo. Doesn't trust the Grand Army now that the I.I.A runs it. Affiliation Gonzo Bravo-Gonzo also works for the I.I.A and sells the I.I.A's secrets to Intergalactic Gangs for the right price.He's not selling for money he's trying to make the gangs rebel against the government. Ichimaru Jackson-This sadist and Masochistic Half-human half-snake is only friends With ΦDrake so he can kill people without getting into trouble. Avery Vulcan-Avery's Deity parents so φDrake may know that Avery is the leader of the Terra Nova Rebellion he sees Avery's as an Brother. Susano'O-φDrake Knows Susano'O is really another spirit inside of Avery's body but doesn't like him at all. Beta Drake-ΦDrake wants all other Drake Models pushing up daisies by the time the world burst into war.Beta Drake knows that the I.I.A can't allow the destruction of The Rebellion just yet. Equipment *Beam Sword *Plasma Gatling-gun *Thousands of weaponry in his body. *Dermal armor Abilities Super Strength-He is superior to any other model of Drake and can destroy quadruple-plated steel. Ultimate Weapon Arsenal Body-His whole body has weapons in it that can be real dangerous if he fought an whole army he can make his arms into rocketlaunchers or gatling-guns. Wing Manifestation-He needs to get around somehow he moves extremely across the sky like an angle. Battle perception-He like most of I.I.A agents have can understand an enemy's fighting style. *Rebecca-Is his Arme Maudite she wears a long almost see through white dress and turns into a giant Beam Claymore.She is an powerful Ärmè that only ΦDrake can whiled.She can cut almost everything asunder. Special Attack-Justice Saber He knows everything infinitely. caustic beam emission-He can shoot laser beams out of his eyes that can destroy any armor. Kaust dagger-He carries an fire blade that burns anything anytime it touchs it. Weakness * He's only weakness is his Infinite Intelligence he's slowly going insane. *He's afraid of ghost. Trivia or Request *Drake means Dragon. *He's the 21st model of Drake. {{YoutubePlayer |PlaylistURL = ?v=zX_GmimFUt0 |Autoplay = 1 |Hide = 1} Category:High-evolutionist Category:Needs picture Category:Male Characters Category:Part of a story Category:Robotic Character Category:Good Category:Truth™